


K4T

by stillwriting



Category: None - Fandom, Space - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwriting/pseuds/stillwriting
Summary: a lil space story, nonsensical at best, prepared for extreme scrutiny
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	K4T

Space, An endless expanse stretched before you, Novas and stars pass by, the ocean of light bathes you. You hear your own motor chug and whir, the vibrations of which rattle your nerves.\ you push through the cosmos as a hand through the water, effortlessly your metal hull breaches the space in front of you, propelling forward. The only sounds in the vacuum are your own motors, and occasionally a computer. You ask it noiseless questions, within seconds an electronic voice responds.

"The Temperature outside is 1.6 million kelvin, we are currently passing by the crab nebula, have a safe and wonderful journey." The voice's cheery inflection has never changed, it's signing off became a routine you were sure not to miss once eternity swallowed you up.

Throughout your home there are signs, reminders of the life before. Once this ship had a crew, there's a kitchen, it lays empty and open, metallic surfaces gleam, reflections of washed porcelain untouched by human hands, large stock pots lay atop Formica islands. You remember a time where people would gather here, where you would find yourself looking down on them, they would hold conversations that you can't quite remember. Were they angry? Did they laugh? You can't even call their faces to mind, like everything, they drift. 

You don't feel sad, you don't feel much of anything anymore, the isolation is liberating. Corridors in your ship stretch like thick veins, reaching out to some impossible destination, they only seem to intersect around you. This sterile playground, littered with test tubes and glass, charts lay untouched and burners unlit. For years the hustle and bustle of scientists filled this quiet space, the soothing in and out of everyday life for them acted as background noise in your little hub. Now it's empty, only you remain. Suspended in a tank in the back of the room is your body, your eyes are shut, your hair has all but left you, it's remanents a thin, tangled, matted mess floating above you. Attached to your face and all over your body are electrodes, you wear a jumpsuit that they cling too, once they took your vitals, constantly buzzing with information and reactions now they barely register your heart. 

Your consciousness, however, is still here, wide awake, you can feel yourself throughout the ship, your soul wanders it's cabins, you find yourself in the oddest corners, forever searching the carved out crevasses of your home.

They couldn't have stopped it if they wanted to. Inevitably they would have decayed and you lived on, watching with muffled laughter as your captors found themselves snuffed out. This is not how it happened. Instead all in one instant, you found yourself alone, they were sucked into the vacuum of space, their screams were nothing but silently shocked expressions, the ship lurched as if spitting them into their airless coffins. You didn't laugh, you felt the scrapping of boots and slamming of keys as they attempted to save themselves. Rats fleeing your ship, they deserved to die. 

When the crew entered the void it shocked you awake, you felt your true place for the first time, you felt your eyes open, the greatness of your being was there all along just beyond the walls of your prison, it had been calling out to you. Finally, you were able to listen. The flood gates had open to you, you felt electricity, you could taste it, the iron in your blood rose to the surface of your skin, you felt yourself die, you felt yourself breathe, And it was good. 

You remember now and again a face, a dark-skinned woman with blue-tipped hair, she'd come, not dressed in a lab coat like the rest of them, her frill eccentric voice would pierce the glass that divided you. You would kill her one day, you'd regret it. 

When you felt her let go of your hatch when you watch her plunge into the unforgiving cold, you almost felt sad. It took a long time after that for you to forget her. 

Computers are easy, they have simple commands and are obedient, oblivious to the ideas of good or bad, everything just is. So when you felt yourself change, the warmth of your spirit drained, replaced with the sting of live wires.

Your journey through the cosmos had taken you many places when lived you'd wish every day that you could stop moving. Now you never want it to end, every destination leading you a little bit further into your own chaotic mind, the faces of the fallen just at the edge of your memories, they became ghosts. 

You find yourself nowadays, in silent praise. Thankful for a new life, and for the stars, your constant companions, just as limitless as you are.


End file.
